LIFE'S DANCE
by OokamiLover19
Summary: LIFE isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's learning to DANCE IN THE RAIN.  Kaiko lost to ability to trust others the way she used to because of the Uchiha prodigy. What happens when her secret past is revealed to several shinobi? Is there anyway for her to learn to trust again? Read and find out. M to be safe
1. Life's Dance

I loved him once.

I had my heart on my sleeve

but he never saw.

He didn't care about me.

Only revenge for his clan.

He didn't care about anyone.

He shoved me aside just like his team the day he left Konoha.

After that night, I pushed to become stronger, hoping to one day make him see me, but he had been too corrupt by the time I met him again.

No longer could I just trust people so easily like I had blindly trusted him.

I could no longer wait for the rainstorms to pass by while I sat alone, thinking my life was worth nothing. I had to learn to go out, not afraid that my next mission would be my last and learn to dance in the rain.

* * *

_"Sasuke come back!" I cried after him as he started to walk away from the village. "Why are you abandoning your friends and team?"_

_"I do not have any friends and I've never thought of those four as a team. They were just in my way of my goal," the onyx eyed 12 year old genin snapped as he turned to face me. "As for you, your are a worthless piece of shit. You have no talent for fighting and your too soft to even hurt someone. You are useless to me and you can't even stop me from leaving. I can see that your shaking in fear because you know I could hurt you without a second thought, Kaiko," Sasuke smirked then disappeared into the forest._

I never had the chance to tell him back then that I care for him but he was right. I knew I would have been helpless to stop him from hurting or even killing me. He was gone for now but I would bring him back. I would fill Sasuke's spot on Team 7 and get my way up to Jounin level then get into the ANBU Black Ops to be able to learn how to get over my fear of hurting others so I could become stronger.

AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DID.

I BECAME A HEARTLESS SOLDIER WHO REFUSD TO TRUST ANYONE EVER AGAIN.

I WOULD KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THE ONE I HAD GIVEN MY HEART TO.


	2. Respect Vs Trust

I BECAME A HEARTLESS SOLDIER WHO REFUSD TO TRUST ANYONE EVER AGAIN.

* * *

"Crescent Tiger, we have another mission for you," Tsunade spoke as I stood in the Hokage Tower in front of her desk. "It's the one you've been waiting for. He has made his position known. He sent out people, gloating that he killed Orochimaru and has taken over Otogakure. Do you want your old team to go with you?"

"Ma'am it will take more than your apprentice, a jinchuuriki, a former Root, and the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake to take Uchiha out if he has defeated one of the legendary sannin. The Crescent Tiger requests the main team of Sunagakure, the Sand Siblings and Team Gai. I will never make the mistake in going after him again on my own. I may not trust anyone, but I know those who have skill."

"When did you go after him?" Tsunade demanded.

"A year ago when I was brought back wounded and you thought that it was shinobi from the Land of Claws. I had finished the mission assigned then felt the Kyuubi's chakra energy and followed them into Orochimaru's lair. I waited for them to leave and attacked. He released his curse seal, thus the three scars that are on my left cheek down to my collarbone."

"I see, well you're in luck Crescent Tiger, the Sand Siblings are in the village and Team Gai just returned from a mission. I'll have the three teams summoned."

"One thing Ma'am, I do not think it wise that Naruto comes on this mission. He'll jeopardize the mission because of his determination to try and bring Sasuke back while I'll kill him if needed. He is considered an S-rank criminal since dealing with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

"I'll have him go on a mission with Team Asuma to keep him distracted. Shizune, get in here!"

"Yes ma'am?" the black haired women entered.

"Summon Team Kakashi, Team Gai, and the Kazekage and his siblings. Also get Team Asuma."

"Right away ma'am," Shizune bowed then ran out of the room.

"Do you still feel pain of those old wounds?" Tsunade stood up and I pulled off my mask so she could look.

"It's hard to turn my head as quickly that way but that is the only pain."

"It's healed nicely but it always grieves me to see them mar your beautiful face." Tsunade frowned as I pulled my mask back on and fixed my black and purple highlighted hair in its braid that went down to mid back.

After a couple more minutes of waiting the four teams entered the office, Naruto complaining like usual. The four teams stood together, each separated by a gap.

"Alright first order of business. Asuma, I have a mission for you in the southern part of the Land of Fire and Naruto will be going with you. Everyone else, you'll be going on an A-ranked mission..."

"Why am I not going with my team?" Naruto whined.

"You are still a genin Naruto, everyone going on this mission is a jounin or higher like Crescent Tiger. Asuma, here is your mission, I bid you a good day. Naruto if you don't follow Asuma's orders you'll be doing garbage duty for the next month," Tsunade threatened as they left and I saw Naruto's face pale as he followed the other four out. "Well that takes care of him, now for this mission it's going to be hard on all of you. Your mission is to go into Otogakure and confront the new leader of the sound, Sasuke Uchiha. Infiltrate the village and capture him. If you are unable to detain him for long, kill him and bring back his body."

"Tsunade but that's..."

"Kakashi, Sasuke is an S-ranked shinobi and we will treat him as one. He is a threat that needs to be eliminated. Crescent Tiger has requested you three teams since Taka is still at large and this is no unskilled genin were dealing with anymore, he has killed Orochimaru." Tsunade interrupted the silver haired Jounin. "Crescent Tiger here is the scroll, now get out of my office."

I took the scroll, bowed to Tsunade then walked past all the teams who followed still slightly shocked at the priorities of the mission. Out in the streets I stopped and turned to face the three teams.

"Meet at the gates in 30 minutes," I spoke coldly before disappearing from them and appearing at my home hidden in the cliff face.

I changed out of my ANBU uniform and pulled on a pair of black leggings and a fishnet long sleeved shirt over my black bra then walked into the bathroom to check my scars. Three pale pink scars went from my left cheekbone down my face and across the underside of my chin then down to my left collarbone. Each scar was about half a centimeter wide. Narrow almond shaped sapphire blue eyes looked back in the mirror. A narrow straight nose ending in a small curve, full red lips and my bottom lip poked out slightly like a pout. My face was heart-shaped and my hair was parted on the right side so it could cover my scars when I didn't wear a mask.

I walked out of the bathroom and pulled on my amethyst purple sleeveless tunic that went to mid calf with four slits, one in front, one in back, and one on either side. I pulled my white knee-high boots on and slid a dagger into the left boot. I slid my senbon filled wrap onto my left arm and it just looked like a arm warmer, the needles were hidden skillfully. Then I rebraided my hair over my left shoulder to help conceal the scars. I grabbed the scroll and my double-bladed long sword and appeared at the gates as the other three teams started to arrive. Once everyone was there, I nodded and we headed north to the Land of Sound.

I took point and let the teams figure out the formation and I was glad that there were no arguments like there usually would when Naruto was around. I smirked at the thought of how that blond usually kept the team moving with all his obnoxiousness and impatience. There were hushed conversations that everyone but me participated in, I was focused on the mission.

"Where did you acquire those scars?" a gruff voice asked to my left and I saw Gaara keeping up with me.

"A mission gone wrong," I spoke, keeping my voice neutral. "You should be focusing on the mission not scars."

"Are you always this cold?" Temari asked as she caught up to us and was on Gaara's left as we ran through the trees.

"Let me tell you something now, for all of you, I don't trust anyone," I rose my voice so everyone could hear me. "The act of doing such a thing is the worst thing someone could do."

"How do you get by as a shinobi? What do you go by if not trust?" Neji called.

"Respect of ability. I may not trust those around me but I do have certain respects," I spoke, jumping to the ground an stopping as the sun started to set. "Set up camp for the night."


	3. Past Uncovered

I MAY NOT TRUST THOSE AROUND ME BUT I DO HAVE CERTAIN RESPECTS.

* * *

The next couple days were quiet and the others of the 13-man squad kept their distance from me and didn't talk unless it was necessary. Last night must have scared them a little or brought them to reality at how much Sasuke had changed. I smirked as I thought back on last night's events before everyone settled down.

* * *

_"Hey Kaiko, why don't you rest?" Gai came over and stood under the tree I was standing in. "You need your rest like the rest of us."_

_"I haven't slept since he left," I hissed. "I refuse to trust the night."_

_"There are 13 of us here, two will be on guard duty at all times. There's nothing to worry about..."_

_"Wrong," I hissed appearing in front of him with four of my Senbon needles half way out of my arm covering and pressed to his neck as I shoved him against the tree. Small lines of blood rolled down from where my needles where poking him. "You shinobi are so dense. The worst time is the time of darkness, shadows hide the worst of this world and won't ever let myself fall for it again. There is everything to worry about, everyone and everything had it's own agenda. Don't push me or my senbon might just slip into your neck, killing you in an instant."_

_"What the...?" Tenten blinked in shock._

_"You want to know about my scars?" I turned around and slid my senbon back into place and moved my hair and the collar of my tunic. "I trusted the night to hide me on a mission and he still found me before I was able to capture him. Sasuke is lethal and I won't wait around for you to capture him. If I get to him, I will kill him," I spoke pulling my hair back over my shoulder and jumped back into the tree._

* * *

"We're here," I stopped a few miles away from the village and crouched down in the tree as I looked over the village structure. "Kakashi, you bring the intercoms?"

"Yes," kakashi whispered and pulled his bag off his shoulder. He handed everyone a neck com and he handed me the one that just went into my ear and halfway down my cheek. "Frequency 12B34K is the most secure one we should use. If that's compromised, switch to 15KF76."

"Gai, Tenten, go with Kakashi, Lee, Neji go with Lord Gaara," I spoke standing on my branch.

"What about you?" Sakura asked.

"I work better alone," I spoke then disappeared from the tree.

**'Kaiko, get back to the trees! No one can be alone, even the ones who have trust issues!'** Kakashi snapped over the intercom.

I turned down the sound so I could still hear them but it was easier to tune out. I entered the village and saw most of the villagers in black cloaks and as soon as they saw me, they disappeared into the buildings and alleys. I walked to the main building and entered.

**'Kaiko, you cannot just walk out in plain sight! Get the hell back...'**

"I am the leader of this mission. He's not even here at the moment, get you jobs done and I'll meet back at rendezvous," I hissed and heard all conversations end.

I searched the empty office and walked up to the room Sasuke would most likely sit in doing paper work and flipped through the papers on the desk and sat on the chair. I found my name on several files and frowned. I opened them and saw all my past before meeting Sasuke, all my missions, all my training, everything. I growled then froze as I heard someone enter the main lobby down stairs. I closed the files and jumped out the window and dashed back to the forest.

"Kaiko, did you find anything?"

"He knows we're here," I snapped at Kakashi as the other team came back. "He has files of my whole life and information that only ANBU is supposed to know! Either there are snakes in the Leaf or he has very good spies! Damn it all. Why does he care?"

"Kaiko, calm down..." Tenten tried.

"Calm down, calm down? You want me to just brush off the fact that my whole life is written out on his desk?" I spun on her.

"Oh your annoying as usual, Sezu," a familiar voice chuckled. "I always loved hearing your rants."

"Go to hell Sasuke!" I snapped as I looked up into the tree branches to look at him. "You had no right!"

"And what right do you have to assassinate a village leader?" Sasuke jumped down and walked up to me.

"You are a murderer and an S-ranked criminal. We have every right since you betrayed your own village," I hissed.

"Who did I murder, Sezu?"

"Don't call me that." I backed away from him as I heard the three teams behind me get into battle stances.

"Why not? Does your village not know that you are the prodigy of the Taoka Clan, monsters just like the Jinchuurikis?"

"The White Tiger is only a symbol, that was a rumor spread long ago. You have no right to reveal my past," I snapped and drew three senbon needles and tossed them at him, keeping chakra threads on them.

"That may be but you also have no right to lie to the village that you hold your loyalty to," Sasuke laughed as he drew his katana and blocked the needles.

"Kaiko..."

"You should probably pay more attention around you _sensei_," Sasuke sneered. "You have your own battles to face. Sezu, those scars are becoming of you."

"No matter what you say to me Sasuke, I will kill you, since I know you would never come back quietly," I hissed and drew my double bladed katana and ran after him as he ran into the forest.


	4. Mission Complete

SASUKE IS LETHAL AND I WON'T WAIT AROUND FOR YOU TO CAPTURE HIM. IF I GET TO HIM, I WILL KILL HIM.

* * *

"Kaiko!" Kakashi called after me as I dashed into the forests after Sasuke who was laughing.

"There is no way you can defeat me Sezu, I know every single detail about you," he called to me as we appeared on a cliff and the wind blew around us. "You are still the innocent emotional girl I left when I went to Orochimaru, nothing has changed about you. You know how to hold a weapon, so what? Your still a worthless piece of shit."

"Shut up, how did you get my information anyway? Especially the file about my past?" I snapped at him and he looked at me and smiled as I lunged at him.

"After you showed a little skill last year, I decided to do a little digging. Orochimaru held that file since he had been experimenting on your clan. I believe his prize experiment was a little girl named Tanya Taoka, she was able to change into the monster you claim is just a symbol."

"What happened to her?" I froze and felt his blade press to my neck.

"I killed her slowly after I killed Orochimaru. She kept screaming your name. She always did. That was the only word we got out of her, she kept screaming Sezu. No matter what we tried, she didn't say anything else. What was that girl to you?"

"You bastard!" I snapped and kneed him in the gut and flung him towards the cliffs. "I'll kill you!"

"That won't happen. I'll kill you just like I did her..." I swung my blade, infusing it with fire and wind and plunged it into his shoulder. "You have gotten a little better, I'll admit that. Smart using wind as well."

"Can't you ever shut up?" I snapped, head-butting him.

"Now, what's the fun of that? It keeps you angry," Sasuke smirked, ignoring the blood that ran down from the center of his forehead, down the side of his nose.

I growled and pulled my blade out of his shoulder and jumped back and lunged at him again. He blocked my attack but stopped talking for the moment. I tried to hit him again, but he blocked every move that I threw at him. His blade sliced my arms when I didn't block fast enough and he embedded a kunai in my left thigh. He wasn't even using his Sharingan and that pissed me off and made me go faster and hit harder.

After a while of fighting and trying to get an opening I pushed him hard and he stumbled back and was close to the edge of the cliff. I drew three senbon needles and threw them at him and he blocked those then I ran at him and shoved my blade into the center of his chest and I heard his sternum fracture as my blade went through.

"No matter what happened in my past with you Sasuke, I can kill you," I whispered, my lips inches from his. "I did love you once. I didn't care that you were the last Uchiha or the fact that you wanted to kill Itachi. I only cared about making you happy and now your heart is mine."

He coughed up blood and I tasted it on my lips as I collapsed. Then he started to fall off the cliff and he grabbed my hair and I was pulled over the edge. We started fall and I struggled to grab something to hold onto and my left hand found a protruding rock and I clasped it tightly and scream as the pressure of Sasuke's hand in my hair jerked my head back. I pulled out a kunai and cut my hair and the short strands fell about my face and I looked down as Sasuke fell and saw him hit a huge rock that was just covered in barely an inch of water and my katana shattered as the cut strands of my hair blew out into the water.

I hung there for a while, watching the water move around his body until my shoulder started to really protest with the pressure. I sheathed my kunai and grasped a rock with my right hand and started to climb back to the top, unable to use my leg that Sasuke had injured. The process was excruciatingly painful and I was about five feet from the top when familiar faces came into view and I stopped fighting and let go with my left arm to rest my shoulder.

"You guys finally done taking care of Taka?" I called to them and they looked at me. Every one of them looked exhausted and were battered up. "You all look like you walked through hell."

"Speak for yourself," Neji called. "You look like shit. Need any help?"

"I'm fine," I sighed and started climbing again. When I was about a foot from the top, several hands reached down and I slapped them away. I pulled myself over the edge but let my legs dangle over as I looked down at Sasuke. "Gaara, can your sand reach him? Tsunade will want to do an autopsy."

I saw Gaara's sand fly past me and I watched it wrap around Sasuke's body and lift him up and he was laid on the ground behind everyone. I stood up slowly and walked over to his body, putting as little weight as possible on my left leg and kicked him. Everyone surrounded the body and said whatever farewell they wanted.

"Kaiko, do you want me to heal you?" Sakura came to me and I slapped her hands away.

"Save your energy. Somebody pick up that bastard's body and lets go him," I muttered and jumped into the forest, using my arms to swing me from branch to branch, not wanting to strain my bleeding leg. Tsunade could look at it when we returned.

Everyone traveled at a distance and no one said a word. They probably heard everything through the intercom which I had finally turned off as we traveled. The sun was setting fast and I jumped to the ground, and winced as the impact jarred my leg but I remained quiet as I limped over to a tree and sat down. Everyone landed nearby and I noticed they had bagged the body. A fire was started and Sakura came over, looking annoyed.

"Why won't you let me heal you? You'll die from blood loss if you don't get it taken care of," she snapped and I felt everyone look at me.

"Tsunade is the only one I will ever let heal me so bug off," I spoke calmly. "I don't care if you are frustrated that I'm being a bitch or not. I know my limits and how far I can go. These wounds are nothing. You all are depleted of chakra so save your strength for the journey back to Konoha, that's an order."

Sakura stormed off and sat by Tenten and Temari on the other side of the fire and I closed my eyes, mentally assessing my injuries. I internally sighed and pulled some bandages out of my pouch and bound my thigh tightly so the bleeding would stop then drank some water and ate some dried fruit that I had brought with me. I looked around and saw that Kakashi, Gai and Gaara were the only ones still sitting up while everyone else laid down then closed my eyes to rest.


	5. Meetings in the Penthouse

"I DID LOVE YOU ONCE. I ONLY CARED ABOUT MAKING YOU HAPPY AND NOW YOUR HEART IS MINE."

* * *

I woke up to the wind on my face and I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on Neji's back and I saw the body slung across Gai's shoulder. I slapped Neji and he let me go and I narrowed my eyes at him before jumping down to the branches. I swung to the front and created a distance between me and the rest of the group. The sun was at it's highest which meant I had been out for a long time. I started to see glimpses of Konoha through the trees and everyone sped up.

"Gai, Kakashi, go around the village and take the back door to the hospital. Don't let anyone see the body until Tsunade is there. Everyone else will come with me to go report in," I called back then jumped down to the road and stopped running. I limped through the gate as everyone landed around me and I saw flash of blond and shot a chakra infused senbon needle at Naruto and pinned him to the pole as we past.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" he yelled after us but no one answered him.

We had to get to the Hokage Tower and report our success. Villagers moved out of the way as we walked past them and I saw many faces that seemed to know what our mission had been. I smiled as a couple children ran in front of me across the street, chasing a ball and I limped around them. We finally made it to the tower and I jumped up to the second level and jumped through the open window into Tsunade's office. Everyone did the same and stood behind me.

"Kaiko, what is your report?" Tsunade spoke calmly.

"Kakashi and Gai should be at the hospital waiting for you with the body," I spoke coldly. "He knew we were coming."

"We caught the Sound Spy yesterday and he is being held by Ibiki. Everyone is dismissed for now, write your personal reports of the mission and return them to me. Kaiko, lets get you patched up," Tsunade spoke as everyone left, walking out the door.

"They heard a lot of what Sasuke said to me. Tanya was one of Orochimaru's experiments and he killed her after he killed him. I'm the last living Taoka..." I whispered sadly as Tsunade healed me.

"Go get some rest and I'll take care of everything," Tsunade spoke as she hugged me.

She and Sarutobi were the only ones who really understood. They were the ones who found me after I lost control when I was four. After that night, they took precautions around the full moon and created my home in the stone mountain so no one would be able to find me. When everyone thought the Taoka clan was completely wiped out, Sarutobi created me a new name and identity and I was able to come out of hiding.

I nodded to Tsunade then appeared at my hidden home.

* * *

"Kakashi, Gai, good job on the mission. Mako, you are dismissed," I spoke to the mortician and he left. I locked the door and turned to face Gai and Kakashi. "Is it really him?"

"Yes, we did a blood test already," Gai held out the small palm-pilot and I looked at it. "There was no falsity in what blood was left in his body."

I unzipped the bag and saw Sasuke. I cut off his clothes and started the autopsy.

"Lady Tsunade, what was the connection between Kaiko and Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him, not looking up from my work.

"Well the last thing we heard over the intercom was _ "I did love you once. I didn't care that you were the last Uchiha or the fact that you wanted to kill Itachi. I only cared about making you happy and now your heart is mine." _Then we heard her scream so we assumed that was when she fell off the cliff with Sasuke."

"She was like Sakura and Naruto, only more so. To understand her, you'll need to understand her past. When she was four, she lost control of her inner-blood. Unlike Tanya, she didn't transform but did get very temperamental. That night of the full moon, in her loss of control, she wiped out her clan except Tanya who had been kidnapped weeks before. Sarutobi and I found her and hid her so none of the village would learn the truth. When she finally was able to come out of hiding, it was the night Itachi had killed his clan. Sasuke had saved her from him, not knowing who she was and she immediately started to trust him. When Sasuke left for Orochimaru, it tore her apart because he brought her down with his words. She told Sarutobi and I what had happened then locked herself in the library for hours, trying to read over Jutsus and perfect them. In her search she came across a quote that she decided to live by: **LIFE isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's learning to DANCE IN THE RAIN.** After that, she set the goal to get to ANBU level. She wanted to knock some sense into Sasuke and bring him back. When your team went after Orochimaru at the Tenchi bridge, she followed because she had just completed a mission. When you failed and left the hide out, she went after him and received those scars on her left side, he was in his level two cursed form and had attacked her.

"When I put her in your team Kakashi, I had hoped that she'd be able to get over her trusting issue but it made things worse. She was constantly reminded of Sasuke's betrayal to the Leaf and to her while around your students," I muttered, finishing up the autopsy.

"Do you think that her just staying in Konoha, was the reason, not just the team? I heard hushed conversations every time I'd walk through the village," Gai muttered.

"Possibly but she is unable to leave the village because of the curse of the Taoka Clan. Someone has to be able to control her during the full moon and at the moment, only I am able to do that," I sighed as I cleaned up the body and tools.

"What does it take to be able to do that?" Kakashi asked and I looked at him and saw something in his eyes as if he was thinking of a plan.

"The ability to control the chakra tattoos on her back with perfect precision and a large amount of chakra to sustain it for a full night. Kaiko's night is the second night of the full moon when it is strongest. What are you thinking about?"

"Teach Gaara. He heard everything we did on the mission and I think that he is curious to why she acts the way she does. His chakra levels still rival Naruto's even though he doesn't have the Shukaku anymore. It would get her out of the village and Gaara is also good at learning and perfecting jutsus. He'd learn about her and maybe she'd be able to start her life over and learn to trust again if she wasn't in the same village that held all her memories of him."

"That is an amazing idea! Let the power of Youth lead the way on!" Gai laughed and Kakashi just glared at him. "You are too cool Kakashi!"

"Not in the Morgue," I snapped and Gai fell silent. "Kakashi you have several valid points with this idea. I'll take to the Kazekage before he leaves tomorrow afternoon and see what I can do. Do we plan a funeral for him or just cremate him and tell everyone that he was killed?"

"Do the latter, not everyone was real appreciative of him for leaving," Kakashi spoke as he covered the body in a white sheet.

"Okay, help me wheel him into that room."

I pointed to a closed door in the corner of the room and they obeyed and then I turned on the furnace and we watched his body burn into ash before leaving the hospital and going our separate ways. I walked over to the hotel where Gaara and his siblings were staying and walked up to the penthouse and knocked on the door. I heard movement before the door opened and Kankuro stood in the doorway.

"Is Lord Gaara here?" I asked.

"Come in," Gaara called from inside and Kankuro stepped aside for me. "What did you need Lady Tsunade?"

"May we talk privately?"

"Temari, Kankuro," Gaara spoke and they nodded and left quickly. "What is it?"

"I have a proposition for you but I need to ask you something first. What is your impression of Kaiko?"

"She is different, hard to figure out. Her ability to trust others is confusing as well as her refusal for comrades to help her when it is offered. On the mission, she became even more of a mystery when we heard her and Sasuke talking about the Taoka Clan, which I have never heard of. She is a mystery that I hope one day will be unraveled," Gaara spoke as he drank some tea. "What is this proposition?"

"Kaiko living in Suna for some time."

"What's the catch?"

"She has an issue during the full moon. During the second night, someone has to control her through tattoos the late third put on her throughout the night. Any mistake could result in her loosing control of her inner-blood desires. She does not have the ability to transform like Tanya did, but she can get violent. Kakashi was the one who suggested this because we all want to help her learn to trust people again, but it won't ever work in Konoha because of the memory of Sasuke."

"And who would teach me this jutsu?" Gaara asked, not showing any surprise or emotion at all.

"Me, I am the only one who knows it now."

"I'm willing to try it."


	6. Training a Kage

SHE IS A MYSTERY THAT I HOPE ONE DAY WILL BE UNRAVELED.

* * *

I was making myself some Chicken Fried Rice when I heard the door to my secret home open and I heard talking. I narrowed my eyes and dashed down the stone hallway into my bedroom and grabbed my spare katana and unsheathed it and snuck back down the hallway into the kitchen where I could hide and be able to see the stairs that led to the door out. I heard Tsunade and growled, tightening my fingers around my blade. She came into view and I saw the legs of some one behind her.

I lunged at Tsunade but found myself trapped in sand before I reached her. I growls and looked at the Kazekage as he came into view and struggled against the sand, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to get out. I turned my gaze back to Tsunade as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"You betrayed me," I hissed at her.

"Can you wait for an explanation instead of jumping to conclusions?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"You promised that no one would ever find me here, you lied to me," I snapped.

"Kaiko don't let your emotions get the best of you so close to the next cycle. People are worried about you since the last mission."

"I don't need their pity. I've done fine on my own."

"And as a result of that, you are like this and wont accept help when it is offered. Lord Gaara knows of your situation since hearing it over the intercom during the mission and wants to help you so you can actually get away from Konoha for a while," Tsunade smiled.

"How will he be able to help? You can barely handle that jutsu and he does not have power that rivals yours."

"He seems to be doing just fine with his sand," Tsunade shrugged.

"So instead of controlling it, you let it torture me?" I growled. "I don't think you understand the true nature of why Sarutobi created that jutsu. It did more than just control it, it caged it during the rages."

"Tsunade is going to teach me the jutsu and you underestimate my ability Kaiko," Gaara spoke calmly and I growled at him. "Are you going to behave or do you want to stay trapped in m sand?"

"Don't torment her Lord Gaara. She gets enough from Kyko when he emerges," Tsunade spoke as she walked into the kitchen to pour herself some tea.

"I knew it," I hissed. "You haven't been helping me at all of you have learned its name. You let it take over!"

"On th contrary Kaiko, when you were younger you'd scream for him to go away when nightmares plagued you," Tsunade spoke looking at me. "There is nothing for you in this village and the memory of them still plague you to this day. Think of going to Suna as a vacation or a mission, however you want to think of it. Gaara has enough ability to be able to handle the jutsu, he still has a little of the Shukaku and it's chakra inside of him."

"Let me go and leave," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at Gaara.

"Kaiko, accept the help. You have two nights before before the rages start. I won't do it this time so you can either accept Gaara's help or we'll trap you in here and let Kyko come out."

"Your blackmailing me?" I snapped at her.

"No, I'm making you realize you have to accept help every now and then. I refuse to teach Danzo this jutsu even though the council is considering him to become the next hokage. I know that only the Hokage is allowed to learn this technique but Danzo would try and use you. If some one is willing to help, that holds my trust, I am going to let try. I won't be around forever Kaiko. Gaara adjust your sand so I can show you the tattoos on her shoulders."

I tried to break free again as I felt the sand shift and the pressure was relieved from my back. Tsunade cut the back of my shirt open and touched the marks on my back and I felt her slide some chakra into the marks and I went limp. I growled at them weakly before I blacked out.

* * *

As soon as I saw Tsunade pour some blu chakra into the marks I felt Kaiko go completely limp. I looked at her face and her eyes were half closed. She managed a weak growl before her head fell forward, signaling her falling into unconsciousness.

"Is it normal for her to pass out?" I asked Tsunade and she looked at Kaiko.

"We have never tried doing the jutsu before the second night so I wonder if this will happen again. You can release her and lay her on the ground," Tsunade spoke calmly. "Guess we'll get to test your sands speed today. When she comes back around, I'm sure she'll try attacking you since you'll be the closest. Your going to need to hold her down while we work with the jutsu. Whenever she is unconscious, Kyko torments her so she may not hold still for long."

"And how do you expect me to accomplish that?" I growled.

"You have legs, use them," Tsunade spoke smugly as she moved the coffee table and sat on the couch as I released Kaiko.

"That is not an honorable position with someone that I barely know," I snapped at her.

"Gez, Shukaku really did corrupt you, didn't he. I wasn't even thinking like that," Tsunade laughed. "We don't have much time before she comes around. You don't want her to wake while we're working on teaching you, do you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her then sank to my knees above her, my calves resting against her sides. I touched the two paw prints, my fingers touching the tips of where each claw would be then Tsunade started to instruct me on how to work on the technique. About half hour into the training, I noticed tears rolling down Kaiko's cheek and almost stopped but Tsunade's explanation that Kyko tormented her came to mind and I pushed on.


	7. Teenagers

I'M MAKING YOU REALIZE YOU HAVE TO ACCPET HELP EVERY NOW AND THEN. I WON'T BE AROUND FOREVER KAIKO.

* * *

_'Damn them all to hell,' _I muttered as I opened my eyes and found myself in the forest that Kyko always brought me to. _'Why can't they just understand I don't want or need their help?'_

**_'Because they are stubborn fools who wish to earn your trust and betray you just like he did,'_**Kyko padded into view, his white and black striped fur smudged in dirt and blood. **_'Don't fall to their games, especially when that red head is most likely taking advantage of you since the old woman knocked you out.'_**

_'I don't believe you Kyko.' _I hissed at the tiger as he laid down nearby.

**_'Oh really, then why did she activate the seals before I emerge? Didn't she know that it would knock you out if it wasn't on the second night of the full moon?'_**

_'I don't know,'_ I whispered jumping up to a branch and leaned against the trunk.

**_'How does it feel to know that you finally have the boy's heart? Knowing that you slaughtered him after four years of growing stronger and wanting to knock sense into him? He cared for you in his own sadistic ways, why do you think he went through all that pain to research your past and everything you ever did?'_**

_'Because he wanted to know my strengths and weaknesses so he could kill me.'_

**_'Tell me this Sezu, did he ever say he would kill you besides when you insulted him on the cliffs? I remember he commented on your rants and scars. Also, you were the one who ran after him.'_**

_'He was a sadistic bastard who was always hotheaded once insulted. He murdered dozens of people…'_

**_'That may be, Sezu, but he never killed innocents. He didn't murder a clan and kill the one he cared about the most. So tell me this, oh so prideful-girl-who-doesn't-trust-a-soul, who is the real murderer? You slaughtered your clan because they wouldn't let you go outside and play in the moonlight, they wouldn't let you have fun and you betrayed every single living soul in that manor.'_**

_'Shut up,' _I grumbled, not looking at him.

**_'Sasuke said that you were an innocent emotional girl who could never change, but did he know that you were the real sadistic betrayer?'_**

_'SHUT UP YOU BEAST, I NEVER ASKED FOR YOU!'_ I snapped at the tiger and he laughed as he got to his feet and left.

**_'We'll talk again quite soon Sezu. That boy has talent for sure, but he hasn't perfected that jutsu yet. So yeah torture time for me.' _**I was about to go after him but the forest dissolved into pure darkness and I heard talking around me.

"Damn Kyko, if I could kill him without hurting Kaiko, I would," I heard Tsunade growl above me as I felt pressure on my tattoos as if someone was resting their hands on my shoulders.

"There is no scroll that explains how to either permanently seal the demon or extract it?" a rough voice spoke right above me and I felt pressure on my sides.

"We don't have machines that could safely extract those beasts. Kaiko should never have to experience the three days of pain you felt when Shukaku was extracted. Besides, you died and Lady Chiyo is not here anymore. Kyko is genetic so even if it had been extracted and we revived her, it would come back to her. The Taoka Clan is very complicated. Um… Lord Gaara, how long are you going to straddle her?"

I opened my eyes and lifted my torso so I was resting on my elbows as I felt the pressure leave my sides and back. I turned my head behind me and saw Gaara stumbling back to the wall, his face almost as red as his hair. I felt my sword next to my hand and wrapped my fingers around it as I pushed myself to my feet unsteadily and turned to him.

"He was right…" I hissed, pressing the sword to his chest. "Fake trust then betrayal follows. Tell me Tsunade, did you knock me out so he could have his way with me?"

"You have it all wrong, Kaiko," Tsunade spoke, not moving from her seat. "Kyko keeps brainwashing you. Gaara was only holding you down so you didn't hurt yourself while he worked on perfecting the jutsu."

"And he didn't have his precious sand to do that for him?" I turned my head to look at Tsunade with one eye as I put more pressure on the blade.

"I told him to do it, so if you're going to hurt someone, hurt me. I didn't even think about his sand when we started to work on the technique," Tsunade crossed her arms and stared back at me. I shoved my blade into the stone wall, next to Gaara's face then walked into the kitchen as I heard him slide to the ground. "Yep, got to be careful with her, she's suspicious of everyone, no matter how much respect she has for them."

"Does that beast always do that?"

"Every second she is asleep and during all 72 hours of the full moon so tomorrow she'll be a lot more touchy than today."

"I'm not leaving here until the moon wanes," I growled, knowing they would hear as I tossed my ruined shirt in the garbage, glad that I had on a tube top that covered my whole torso that wasn't damaged.

"So you're going to torture everyone who enters here?"

"There better not be any more visitors, otherwise they'll be dead before they reach the last step and I'll eat them raw."

"She's kidding, right?" I heard Gaara ask, his voice uncertain as I poured two cups of tea.

"Oh, please, if you believed that, you would not survive a week around me," I smirked, walking into the living room and handed Gaara a cup of tea before sitting on a plush chair. "Did yo have to ruin my shirt Tsunade? I liked that one."

"Well you weren't exactly cooperative, so I didn't really have a choice."

"Did you know that you'd knock me out by activating the marks?" I asked drinking my tea.

"No, I did not and I am sorry. I've never attempted to start the jutsu before it was time. Gaara will you stay until the moon wanes so you can see if you can control it the full night? I'll be here either way."

"I don't know if I'd be ready…"

"Kyko commented that you had talent, Lord Gaara. You haven't fully perfected it but your close. He was mostly docile during his tormenting today unlike his usual nature."

"I've never asked before, but what does Kyko do to you?"

"You really want to know?" I rose my brow to her over my cup. "He'd insult me, twist words of others, maul me, tell me to kill you beastless humans because your weak, yada yada. You get the gist but it's mostly him hurting me though. He's never complimented or even shown interest in any human until Gaara because of his ability to learn fast. You should be honored to even get even that Lord Gaara because I wouldn't have thought that about you."

"And what would you have thought?" Gaara asked finally getting off the floor and sitting on the couch.

"I'd say you're a pervert," I spoke calmly, narrowing my eyes at him and saw his cheeks turn pink but he held my gaze. "but I'll allow you to continue this training of yours. Tsunade is right about the fact that I need to get out of Konoha. I have become bored of the same village and living in the place that once was a prison to me."

"You've never complained before about this living situation," Tsunade frowned.

"That's because I never had much choice. I couldn't go back to the Taoka manor unless we wanted the world to know the clan still lives and the village housing is just too open. Now that there is a choice for me, I chose to be free. You've always locked me here and preformed the jutsu here and I'm starting to get annoyed of it."

"Sounds like you finally have truly hit the age of teenagers in rebelling."

"Get out of here woman. I want to sleep," I growled at her as I stood up and walked out of the room, knowing she'd clean up the dishes before she left, she'd always clean the place when she came.


	8. Kyko's Woods

NOW THAT THERE IS A CHOICE FOR ME, I CHOOSE TO BE FREE.

* * *

"Are you sure it should be me? I've only been working on the jutsu for two days," I asked Tsunade as we walked up the steps to the cliff to get to the hidden home.

"Gaara, I've never know you one to be uncertain about something simple," Tsunade smiled. "You'll do fine, even Kaiko said you perfected it better than me."

"What if she lied?" I snapped.

"Kaiko has never been one to lie, not even when it came to this secret. If she didn't want people to know, she just wouldn't tell them. She speaks her mind and you may meet the beast if it's that curious. I've met him once a couple years ago. Sarutobi said that each person to use the jutsu will meet kyko eventually. If he shows himself, don't let down your guard."

"How would he reveal himself if she cannot transform?" Tsunade tapped my head and laughed.

"You have changed so much since those chiming exams four years ago. You actually act normal now, even if your still cold at times."

"I've had a good year, I'm glad my beast is gone."

"Glad to hear but now it's time to focus. She's going to be feistier than this morning with the sun setting in a couple hours."

We jumped down to the head of the first hokage and slipped into the hole that was hidden skillfully and opened the door. As we walked down the stairs a kunai whizzed past my head and I stopped it before it hit Tsunade. I saw some of Kaiko's arm peeking out from a corner and noticed that she was sitting down. I walked closer, getting my sand ready and as she was about to lunge at me I wrapped her arms and torso in sand and lifted her off the ground and drew her into the living room while she growled at me. As I lowered her to the ground she crossed her legs so she was sitting Indian style on the ground by the wall. Once I retracted my sand, she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Did you have to do that?" she snapped but stayed sitting.

"Did you have to throw a kunai at us and try and attack me?" I countered and she smirked before her eyes widened and seemed to turn purple.

"Gaara, now!" Tsunade growled and I hurried over to Kaiko and sat behind her and pressed my hands to her exposed marks and drew my chakra into her.

Kaiko's shoulders and head slumped forward and I felt her body shaking under my hands. I looked at Tsunade and she nodded and sat in front of the couch and started to meditate. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and focused on my chakra levels until I felt pain in my head and I opened my eyes but found myself in a forest and Kaiko was sitting in a tree, calmly.

"Guess he wants to meet you now," she muttered. "Be careful around him. His antics are confusing to try and figure out."

"Now that is not very nice Sezu," a deep voice growled and his voice carried through the trees as a large white tiger came into view. "Hello boy, I was hoping that Tsunade would let you do the jutsu today. I've been very curious about you since I have felt the potential you have the past couple days in the training. I do thank you for giving me more time with Sezu."

"Stupid beast," Kaiko muttered. "You might want to get off the ground Gaara."

I looked at her and her eyes were narrowed on the tiger. I looked back at the tiger as he lowered himself as if he was about to pounce. I grabbed a tree branch and swung myself into a tree as the tiger pounced and was just in time. I climbed higher so he didn't claw me accidently and looked down at the beast.

"Kaiko, will my chakra levels still be normal with all this?" I asked the girl and she snorted.

"Tsunade didn't tell ya? As long as they were controlled before you were pulled here then you'll be fine unless Kyko wounds you. If that happens then we're all screwed. What was Tsunade doing?"

"Meditating in front of the couch."

"Good, then we still have a good chance to keep him sealed if you get hurt," she sighed as she jumped over to me. "He likes to hunt after those who enter his world for the first few time. Did it with Sarutobi and Tsunade several times. They got irritated of it but were glad that they didn't lose any of their techniques..."

The cracking of a branch under us made us look down and I saw that the tiger was slowly trying to climb up into the tree. Kaiko jumped off to another tree and disappeared from view and I looked down at the tiger. The branch he had managed to grab broke and he fell back to the ground on his back.

"So is the saying all cats land on their feet a lie?" I called to the tiger and he growled at me. I smirked and summoned my sand and encased him in sand as soon as he rolled back onto his stomach. "Kaiko, you can come back out now."

I saw her slid out of a hole in one of the trees across the small clearing and she laughed as she looked at the tiger.

"Guess you really do have talent," she mused, sitting down and leaning against her tree.

I closed my eyes for a second then when I opened them, I was looking back at Kaiko's back where my hands were. Her head was slumped forward and she was breathing slowly. I could feel her heartbeat and it was steady as well. Her body was no longer shaking.

"What did you do Lord Gaara?" Tsunade spoke and I looked at her and she looked surprised. "She looks like she's actually asleep for once. Usually during this time, she's being hurt by Kyko."

"I trapped that tiger in my sand," I whispered, looking back at my hands.

"Then she may actually have a chance at a normal life in Suna," Tsunade sighed happily then the room went quiet.


	9. Why Do You Care?

SHE MAY ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE AT A NORMAL LIFE IN SUNA

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in my bed. I frowned and sat up, confused that I had no nightmares at all since Gaara had performed the jutsu last night. I crawled out of the bed and went to shower and clean up. After I came out, I heard low conversation in the main room and went to go investigate and found Gaara and Tsunade sitting on the couches.

"Good morning Kaiko, how did you sleep? Any nightmares?" Tsunade asked calmly and I shook my head as I sat on the ottoman that was at the end of the two couches.

"Can you sense Kyko at all?" Again I shook my head at Gaara's question.

"Then that means you really can leave and go visit Suna if you wanted," Tsunade smiled. "Can you see what Kyko is doing?"

I closed my eyes and frowned as I entered Kyko's woods in spirit form and saw him slinking low to the ground. He seemed frightened of something. Wind swirled around him and he cried out as I saw a wave of sand come towards him and he dashed off into the forest. I giggled and opened my eyes again.

"Thank you!" I giggled as I threw myself to Gaara and hugged him tightly. I felt his breath disappear as he stiffened in surprise and I pulled back quickly and got to my feet, seeing him blush. "Seems like there's a wave of sand that keep chasing Kyko around in his woods."

"Why do you seem so surprised Gaara? It was just a hug of gratitude," Tsunade asked, smiling. "Let's go out and get something to eat. You've slept all day and it's already dinner time so I'm sure you are hungry."

I nodded and we left the apartment.

In the village, I frowned at the mixed atmosphere. Everyone was wearing the mourning black clothes but some were sad while most were smiling and continuing their day as if nothing was wrong. I looked at Tsunade confused and she laughed at my expression.

"We released the news of your mission this morning and the casualties. Most seem happy about it but there are the few who are taking it hard," Tsunade answered my silent question as she pointed to Ichiraku's Raman Shop and I saw the familiar blond hair of Naruto Uzamaki.

"You!" the blond screamed and I saw that his sad eyes that were full of anger were locked onto me. "How can you go throughout your day knowing that you killed him in cold blood?"

"I sleep better at night knowing that that murderer is no longer alive," I shrugged and he growled and lunged at me but was caught in sand. "It was either him or me and personally, I'm selfish about my own life."

"He was no murderer, you are," he yelled, drawing the attention of villagers and shinobi around us.

"Sasuke Uchiha is dead. He was a murdering S-ranked rough nin on top of several people's hit list and ANBU bingo books. Most people are grateful that I finished the deed that should have happened the night he abandoned this village. I would say sorry for your emotional imbalance, but I'm not. I was happy to kill him," I spoke calmly as Gaara and Tsunade moved so they were between Naruto and me.

"Gaara, take Kaiko somewhere else before Naruto decides to lose control," Tsunade sighed and I felt his hand on my arm before sand filled my vision and I found myself on the cliffs above the Hokage heads.

"What are you going to do, take me back to my apartment?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No," he replied calmly as he unstrapped his gourd and set it on the ground before sitting on the edge of the cliff, letting his legs hang over the edge. "Have you ever paid attention to the setting sun? Of how the sky changes colors as the sun slowly disappears beyond the horizon?"

"Can't say that I've ever seen a sunset or a sunrise," I frowned and sat next to him.

"Well then, guess today will be your first. We'll need to wait before Tsunade gets Naruto home before going down and getting something to eat." I looked at him and he was just smirking as he stared off into the distance. "Just watch."

I sighed but listened to him.

It took a while but soon the sky started to turn yellow then orange then red. I stared at the sky as the colors blended into each other like a rainbow would as the blue sky started to turn darker. The sun finally disappeared and the sky started turning a dark blue as stars started to peek out past the few clouds.

"I have to admit that it is a sight to see," I smiled sadly as I looked out over the village as people started heading home and turning on the lights.

* * *

I looked at Kaiko as she admitted to seeing the sun set but then frowned as she got to her feet and walked away from the cliffs.

"But the villagers don't really see the truth of the world, the cruelties and evils that are right in front of their faces. We may have defeated the Akatsuki and Pein and rebuilt our village to its previous perfection, but it only hides the truth. No one is able of honestly, there are lies everywhere we go!"

"Not everyone is like that Kaiko," I spoke as I got up and walked over to her.

"How would you know?" she spun around and I saw tears falling down her cheeks and her sapphire eyes seemed to glow in the dying light. "Both you and I have lived in the cruelties of life personally so how could someone like you say that there are some who actually tell the truth? I have seen the cruelties all my life and now I have to see it every time I look in a mirror!"

"Is this really you talking or Kyko?"

"Don't blame the tiger for telling the truth! Why do you care so much? Why do you want to know me, to hurt me as well? I can see the deception in your eyes…" she cried then she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself as she started rocking back and forth. "No one cares… They'll get close then use you… No one has ever…"

"Is that what you tell yourself so you don't really life your life and move on?" I asked as I knelt in front of her. I slid my hand to her cheek and made her look at me. "Kyko has lied to you for too long. The world has changed; he just has forced you not to see it. Not everyone would hurt you if you just trust, even a little. Think of the late third Hokage and what Lady Tsunade has done for you when they hid you so no one would kill you or take you away. There are many in the village who try and help, you just can't see it yet."

"Why do you care?" she whimpered.

"When I figure that out myself, I'll let you know," I whispered to her as I dried her eyes. "Come let's go get something to eat. After that we can come back and pack your things and if you'd like you can stay at the hotel with my siblings and myself for the night." She nodded and I helped her stand up before grabbing my gourd and strapping it to my back.


	10. Second Chances

NOT EVERYONE WOULD HURT YOU IF YOU JUST TRUST, EVEN A LITTLE.

* * *

I woke up and frowned, seeing an unfamiliar room but then saw the blond hair of Gaara's older sister as she slept on the floor. I got to my feet silently and slid out the window as the morning rays of the sun barely started to peek over the forest. I climbed up to the roof and sat down and watched the sky grow lighter as the sun got closer to coming up.

"Got you fascinated with Sunsets and sunrises?" the voice of Gaara came from behind me and I turned and saw him leaning against a side of the roof that was higher than where I was sitting. Next to him was his gourd as he stared at me. "It's a good way to start a new day. You look better."

"I've been able to sleep thanks to you," I spoke as I jumped up to stand next to him and looked out at the village. "I haven't slept since the night Sasuke went rogue. That was when Kyko started to really torment me. I was weak and vulnerable then and he played with that."

"You have gotten strong since then Kaiko; don't dwell on the past now that it cannot hurt you anymore. Look towards the future and what you could gain."

"Who knew that a teen boy who used to hate the world could speak so wisely," I giggled but stiffened when I felt something wrap around my hand. I looked down and saw Gaara's hand around mine. "Um, Gaara, what are you doing?"

"Shutting up your pointless rambling?" he spoke but it came out more of a question. He didn't seem sure of himself as he started to pull his hand away. "Anyway, we should head back to Suna soon. If we leave now, we'd reach the edge of the desert by the time the sun starts to set tomorrow and we can run through the night while the desert is cool and reach Suna before the sun comes up."

"Sounds like your trying to distract me," I smirked as I turned to face him. "Why did you grab my hand?"

"Like I said, to quiet you…"

"I don't believe you," I snorted and started to walk away when suddenly his arms came around me and I froze in surprise at this sudden action. He pulled me back and squeaked in surprise as I hit his firm chest. "Gaara, what are you doing?"

"Why do I care about you so much Kaiko?" he whispered and I felt my face heat up at how low his voice was against my ear. "Why is it that for the past few days, I can't get you out of my head no matter how hard I try? What spell have you put me under?"

I gasped in realization and then started giggling in his arms. One of his hands came over my mouth and I smirked before licking it, making him jerk it back and I wriggled out of his arms and dashed off to the other end of the roof before turning around to face Gaara and saw him wiping his hand against his shirt. He narrowed his eyes at me while I just smiled then he lunged at me and I jumped into the air to dodge him. I giggled as he growled and I landed next to his gourd but froze as the sand leaked past the cork. I became pinned against the wall and cursed as I realized that he had used his sand as a diversion. My hands were pinned above my head with one hand while his other hand was pressed against the wall next to my shoulder.

"What was your reason for licking my hand?" he growled.

"What reason did you have for putting your hand there?" I countered as I giggled again.

"You shouldn't push your situation right now, Kaiko," he whispered in my ear and my eyes widened as I looked past his shoulder as I felt him lick the shell of my ear. "You shouldn't make things worse for you considering you're the one trapped against a wall with no way out."

"Gaara…"

"Can you feel it? This connection that I feel when I'm with you? Why does my heart start beating faster every time I see you, every time I even think of you? Tell me damn it, why?!" I felt his grip on my wrist tighten and winced slightly but forced myself not to cry out from the pain.

"Have you never felt this way before?" I whispered as I stared out at the village behind him. "Have you never been taught what these emotions are? You are eighteen and your parents never explained things?"

"My mom died giving birth to me and my father only cared about trying to use me as weapon due to housing the one tailed sand spirit. Everyone has always feared me, even today; there is fear in my village because of what I was even though that was a year ago. Until the Chunin exams when I was twelve, I only felt hatred. Then I met Naruto who showed me a different path. After my beast was extracted, I have finally started to learn different emotions, but these emotions I have never felt. What are they?" he growled in my ear and I shivered slightly.

"Gaara look at me," I spoke quietly and he pulled his head back so our noses were almost touching. I saw so many conflicting emotions in his eyes. I softened my gaze as I looked at him. I leaned my head forward and pressed my lips to his before pulling back swiftly. "These emotions that you feel are emotions that our hearts bring out. It is love that makes you feel this way."

"But why?" Gaara whispered. "How could I be capable of that emotion…?"

"You're human, Gaara, it's just natural for these emotions to come to us. We can't fight it, no matter how much we try," I felt his grip around my wrists loosen a little and I leaned my head back against the wall and stared at him. "There are different bonds for those we care about. It started to make sense last night when you said you were unsure why you cared about me. Why do you love me Gaara? Why are you so willing to help me and let me stay in your village?"

"I don't know," he whispered as he hid his face against my shoulder and he released my hands. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I felt him start to shake. His knees gave out and we slid to the ground. "How can I be able to know love after all the terrible things I did as a child? I don't deserve these emotions…"

"Many think that they don't deserve something and that is all the more reason for them to receive it," I whispered as I held him close. "Maybe the gods decided to forgive you for what you did all those years ago. There is such thing as second chances."

"Would you ever try love if you had a second chance?" he muttered, not lifting his head from my shoulder.

"Thats a hard questing, with you knowing my past. But I didn't trust you blindly like back then. I could possibly see myself trusting you that way," I spoke as I ran a hand through his messy red hair.


	11. Unguarded and Healed

WOULD YOU EVER TRY LOVE IF YOU HAD A SECOND CHANCE?

* * *

I looked at Gaara for the billionth time as we traveled and caught him looking at me. Temari and Kankuro were ahead of us as we jumped through the trees so they didn't see these glances. I looked back ahead of me and sighed. It got so awkward between us since the conversation on the roof top that morning. Neither of us had said anything about it because we had heard Kankuro and Temari yelling in the hotel rooms and knew that we had to go down.

I closed my eyes and shook my head before reopening them. I kept my eyes lowered slightly in my frustration and paid attention to where my feet were going as we ran. We wouldn't reach the desert until tomorrow afternoon if we continued at the speed Gaara had thought.

"We'll stop here for the day," Gaara's voice brought me out of my daze and I frowned at him as I stopped on a branch.

"Why?" Kankuro asked confused.

"If we rest here then keep the same speedtomorrow morning, getting to the desert then we can rest during the afternoon and run across the desert during the night," Gaara answered simply as he jumped to the ground and pulled off his gourd and set that against the tree.

"I'll go find some wood," Temari spoke then disappeared.

"Guess it's my turn to find food," Kankuro muttered then disappeared as well. I stayed on the branch that I had stopped on and sat down against the trunk and stared at the canopy of trees above me.

"Are you going to remain quiet all day Kaiko?"

"There isn't much to talk about," I whispered and looked down at him. "Well when your siblings are around that is."

"Do you realize that Kankuro and Temari tried getting your attention several times this morning? After a couple times of calling your name, they gave up on trying to get your attention," Gaara spoke as he pulled a water bottle out of somewhere on his sash.

"When was this?" I frowned as I shifted so I was straddling the branch. I placed my palms on the branch and started to trace the edges of the bark.

"Shortly after we were out of sight of Konoha," Gaara spoke as he took a drink. "What were you thinking about so hard?"

"I don't remember thinking about anything in particular." I saw him stand up in my peripherals then suddenly he was sitting in front of me, a leg on either side of the large branch, our legs inches away from each other. "What are you doing…?"

I tensed up as his hands rested on top of mine and started to slide up slowly, making me shiver slightly as I felt the warmth of his hands through my long sleeved shirt. I lifted my eyes to look at him and saw that his usually cold teal eyes held almost a gentleness to them. I suppressed the urge to shiver as his hands moved up to my shoulders and stopped at my neck. Using one hand, he turned my head to the side then I felt his fingers trace the scars across my neck and cheek.I tried to look at him but his hand held my chin. When his hand slid under the edge of my shirt and slid it off my shoulder, I gasped and couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through me as he ran his fingers across the scars that went to my collar bone.

"G-Gaara… stop…" I whimpered and tried to push his hands away but I found that I couldn't move my hands. I moved my eyes and saw his sand around my hands , pinning htem to the bark. "Gaara, stop it now."

"Do you not like this?"

"You're freaking me out," I whimpered as I felt his fingers dig into my chin as he held it.

"Why am I freaking you out?" He whispered as he moved my chin so I could look at him.

"First off, you start doing this without a word. Second, you've pinned my hands down. Third, I don't like people touching those scars," I snapped and jerked my head out of his hand and pressed it against the trunk behind me so I had some room to breath without him in my space.

"I'm sorry," he looked down and I felt his hands on top of mine as the sand slid away. "Those scars have always intrigued me since I first saw them on the mission. I should have asked first."

"Probably," I retorted but looked down at our hands as he turned my hands over and started tracing the lines of my palms. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being so gentle… caring about me this way?" I mumbled as I stared at our hands and heard him sigh.

"I feel like I can act myself around you," he whispered and I looked up at him confused. "With everyone, I keep a distance between me and them but then there's you. I don't really know how to explain it but I feel comfortable with you when that's not possible for me and everyone else. I don't have to act and keep my guard up."

I looked back down at our hands as he started to look at me and frowned slightly. It didn't really make any sense of how he could be comfortable with me when he hasn't known me that long. I sighed as I pulled one hand back and scratched my shoulder around the tip of one of the tattoos and frowned, feeling bumps.

* * *

I looked at Kaiko as she frowned and pulled back her other hand and it went to her shoulder as well. She looked as if she was feeling something that wasn't supposed to be there. I pulled her forward and then pushed her so she was half lying on the branch and pushed her shirt back to expose her shoulders. I touched her skin where it was red from her scratching and saw healing wounds, the size of a piece of sand. I ran my hands over her upper back and felt these bumps all around her tattoos but not actually on them.

"What is it?" Kaiko whispered, her voice showing her confusion.

"I don't know," I frowned as I lowered my head to look at her skin better. "It looks like small cuts but from something small like a needle or…"

"Or what?" she growled as she pushed up so she could look at me. I pulled her so her chest was against the bark again and ran my chakra along her back, avoiding her tattoos and growled at what I sensed. "Gaara what is going on?"

"It's my sand…"

"What?" she lifted her head and looked at me shocked.

"My sand must have entered you when I did the jutsu and caged Kyo. You said that sand kept hovering over him right?" she nodded. "When I was in the wood with you had Kyo, my sand must have reacted to it."

"So your chakra filled sand is literally inside of me?"

"You don't sound upset," I commented and I saw her cheeks turn a light pink as she leaned back against the trunk and stared at me.

"Guess it's a sideeffect of you actually using your chakra when in Kyo's woods. It is keeping him locked away so I'm not concerned. My skin must be itchy from finally healing. I wonder why we didn't notice that before," she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I…"

"Temari, you bitch! Why did you throw a stick at me?! That hurt, you know!" Kankuro's voice echoed through the woods towards us.

"Serves you right," Temari's voice followed and I growled.

"Gaara?" I looked back at Kaiko and she was looking at her hands. "Are you good at healing jutsu?"

"I'm not perfect but I know the basics, why?"

"Would you finish healing my back? The itching is driving me crazy," she muttered and I frowned.

"Wouldn't you black out if I put chakra close to those marks?"

"I don't believe so, guess we'll just have to find out. Could you do it before your siblings show up?"

"I can stall them," I smirked and made my sand go after the two in the woods.

"What the fuck? Gaara, put your sand back!" Temari yelled and Kaiko laughed quietly.

"Lay back down," I whispered and she complied and then some.

She rested her head on my thigh, her face turned away from my side and closed her eyes. I slid my hands under the fabric of her shirt and activated my chakra to heal her. I kept my eyes on her face as I ran my fingers over her skin, hoping that I didn't accidently knock her out by activating her marks. After a couple minutes, I pulled my hands back and her eyes opened slightly before they closed again.

"Kaiko?"

"Let me sleep," she muttered as she yawned.

"Let me get you out of the tree first."

"Fine," she whispered almost inaudibly and started to sit up. She brought one leg over so she had both legs on one side and I saw that her eyes were slightly open. I pulled her into my arms and jumped out of the tree and landed next to my gourd. "Don't go…"

I looked down at her and saw her eyes close and she relaxed in my arms. I laid her down and sat next to her after I moved my gourd to the side. She moved slightly and her head came to my thigh again and she curled around me.

"Sleep well," I whispered as I watched my sand go back into my gourd and my two siblings came into view, both disgruntled. "You didn't have to be so loud on the way back."

"Why… is she asleep?" Temari asked and I nodded. "Did she eat anything?"

"No but I'm sure she'll want something later. Build the fire and cook the rabbits you caught. Make sure to leave some aside for when Kaiko wakes," I ordered and they got to work.

Soon the rabbits were done and Temari set one aside, near Kaiko and we ate the rest before smothering the fire and settling down. Kankuro called first watch and Temari laid down and was asleep after a couple minutes. I looked at Kaiko'ssleeping face one more time before leaning my head back against the tree and let the newly familiar darkness of sleep take me.

* * *

A/N: well readers, I hope you liked it. I start college tomorrow so who knows when I'll be able to update next. Please review soI can keep the inspiration to continue this story. Ideas are always welcome wether you have a profile or are an unnamed reader.


End file.
